bournemouthdowfandomcom-20200214-history
Ozzies
Biology Ozzies are simply anthropomorphic otters. Created by the Sea God in His own image, Oswold, they are right at home in their island, called Zee. Most of the time, their diet consists of fish sourced from the waters around Zee but due to their pirating habits, exotic delicacies may find a way into their stomachs. Their maximum lifespan is around forty years, however, the Ozzies' live fast, die young lifestyle they often live for around twenty-five to thirty years. Culture One little tibit: they think the letter S sacred and refuse to use, often substituting in Z. Predictably, the sea plays a big part in their culture. It's sink or swim: pups are expected to be proficient at swimming, or they fail and drown. These 'failures' are seen as offerings to Oswold, giving to the sea what came out of it. It's the same with jobs. When a pup reaches adolescence, they are sorted into groups and go out on their first raid. Those seen as unsuitable for raiding are assigned to fishing duties. Those who pass the test go on to choose their path: the Zephyr Brigandz eschew the sea for the sky, and terrorise anything that catch their eye from above; the Hydra Headz launch their attacks from the Eioz Desert, catching ships and caravans alike unwares while the Zee Zealotz raid any trade ship that dares cross their paths; finally, there are those who rain down terror (and bullets), the Boom Buccanerz. The Ozzie military, while strong, is mostly made up of a network indepedent crews and - in contrast to the Königratzfell Reich - use ambush tacties so their craft are swift rather than sturdy. Military rank is based upon haul amount and kill count.' '''However, despite their aggressive behaviour, they are mostly a laid-back people: in some cases the stereotype of a dozing Ozzy near a fishing pole is true. Though, they are no means lazy; ''carpe diem sums up the Ozzie attitude to succeeding at life quite succintly and believe partly in a might makes right philosophy. In summary, as one Ozzy said, "Shit happens, but nothin' stops yer from makin' shit yours." History Early Days As stated before, they were created by the Sea God, Ozzie and placed on the island of Zee. There, they lived a simple, peaceful existence at first but then some sod had an idea and decided to share it. "See them ship sailin' past?" "Yeah, they're pretty swish." "We could, like, make ships of our own 'n' grab their stuff." "S'pose so." "Seriously, we'd make a ton." "I just like fishin' though." "But, like, I feels like it was we're meant to do." "That so, mate?" "Yes so, mate." "Bet you couldn't do much, doin' that." "I'll show you proper, mate." "Fine, it's on." "S'pose so, I'll just be here, fishin'." "That's all you ever talk about, mate. Just wait, we'll swarm the world." And so, that brazen Ozzy became the first Ozzie pirate. They soon found that taking was more convenient than creating, though naturally they didn't neglect that aspect of civilisation either. Gallery redwall_races_revised___otter_by_chichapie-d613i9v.jpg|A fisherozzie Finbarr.jpg|The Pirate King